Crossing the line and into danger
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: What would happen if the Legion went to school?Violet and her little brother,Drew live the rich life while Brainy and his little sister Skittles live in a run down Apartment.But what happens when Skittles and Drew switch lives and findout they are twins!
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea after I did a picture for a club I'm in on Deviant art. It would be cool if the Legion was in school, grade school, high school and collage. It is two stories in One. Violet and her adopted brother, Andrew live with their aunt, uncle and cousin in a big house or a mansion. Skittles and her big brother Brainy live in a run down apartment with their mother. skittles and Drew hate their lives and switch. Brainy falls for Violet when he sees her pass his apartment one day. I thinks its like Romeo and Juliet/ parent trap. X3 **

**-Lady Protecta out!!**

* * *

"Thanks Auntie! Come on Drew we need to get to St. Charles now," said Violet as she and her little brother left their large home. Drew messed with his tie. The two siblings went to St. Charles private high school and grade school. People could say that this was a school for rich kids.

"Drew, stop messing up your uniform. You know that they don't like you all messed up," Vi said as she shook her head. She fixed his tie. Drew looked down at his uniform. He wore a white blouse, royal blue blazer, dark brown pants, and a red wine tie. His older sister wore a white blouse, royal blue sweater vest, red wine and black checkered skirt and a matching tie.

"Vi! I hate this! Every stupid day I have to wear this stupid tie!" Drew complained.

"Rules are rules, brother. We have to follow them no matter what. Or else-"

"Mrs. Nezwhinner will get me. But all the other kids are doing it."

"If the kids jumped off a bridge, would you follow them?"

"I guess you're right, sis. Guess its back to being total geek again."

Vi stood up and walked with him down the street. She started dreading the corner. Turning the corner would result in running into the Jet Boys from Carlton High School, the rival school of St. Charles. She held her breath. As they turned the corner.

"Yo, yo, yo! Lookie here. Two goodie goodie private two shoes walking to their pretty rich high school." Said a boy with green Mohawk and a sliver hoodie.

"Look we just want to get to school and-" Drew tried to explain.

"Boy, listen this is our territory, you know what I'm sayin? We'll let you and ya sweet sista go this time but next time, you'll face our leada! Now scram!"

Violet grabbed Drew and ran. She did not know that the leader **was** watching her, but it was a different reason.

* * *

Teenaged boy with green skin and blonde stared in a trance as the girl with snow-white skin. His heartbeat raced as he tugged at his black shirt. She was so cute with her lilac crystal eyes, black hair with a purple streak in her hair that was held up by a green flower, and her dimpled smile. Yet she was afraid and he didn't know who she was. Besides there was a barrier between them. All he could ever do is watch

"What are you staring at, Bro?"

He turned to look at a younger girl with light apricot skin and tangled brown hair and dressed in a red t-shirt with a hood and baggie shorts. She looked nothing like him.

"N-nothing."

"Come on Querl! Tell me!"

"I told you never to call me that, Anita!"

"And I told you never to call me that! It's Skittles, alright, Brainy?"

"Good."

"So what were you staring at?"

"I said nothing!"

"Let me see!" Skittles shoved Brainy out the way and stared through the grimy window. She watched as a boy and his older sister ran off.

"Were you looking at that girl again?"

"Y-yes."

"Brainy, you know that they are rich. They go to St. Charles's remember?"

"Yeah."

The blonde looked at his sister as she stared longingly at the two siblings as they turned the corner.

"What I would give to live in that boy's world. Mom would get a job and we wouldn't have to live in this dump. I hate this place!" she screamed. She longed to live in those big houses ever since she was just a child when Brainy's mother adopted her.

"You've been stealing again haven't you?" he said in a low tone. Skittles said nothing.

"Anita Yang Dox!"

"Yes."

"You know better, Skittles. You know that…. Ugh! I don't know how to tell you. I just don't want you to end up in prison. You're my little sister and I have to protect you!"

"You use to love stealing food too! Don't play! Remember it was YOUR idea to go and steal from that crazy cat lady on the rich street!"

"That was four years ago. I spent along time in detention for that!"

"Oh yeah? And now what are you doing? Hanging around with a bunch of losers!"

"They're not losers, Skittles! They're my buddies!"

"Oh sure!"

A young woman that looked exactly like Brainy but was older and had longer hair came into the room to find her two children fighting, struggling to dominate the other.

"Ok you two that's enough! Now Anita get ready for school! Now young lady!" Brianna yelled.

"But mama! That snooty patooy Sally Jones is at school and she'll just taunt me again!"

"Yes well stand your ground, Skittles. And that does not mean starting up a fist fight or a food fight like last time got?"

"Yes mama." Skittles looked down. Brainy knew that she was trouble at home and at school. She always didn't like being teased about her brother being in a bad group or that she was poor. So she would start a commotion and be sent to the principle's in a snap. So far it had been at least five times she had been sent down and he had to pick her up. Brainy knew that she didn't mean it. She was doing what her mother told her to do. He hated it how she felt that it was her fault for her family being so poor. Beneath the rough and toughness, lied a scared and sad little girl who longed for her family to live a better life.

Skittles got her backpack and took her brother's hand as he led her out. Brainy closed the door behind him and looked down at his little sister. He knelt down to her height.

"Hey sis, let's make a deal. Promise me that you'll not get into trouble and I'll take you to the zoo and Clark's ice cream parlor," he said smiling.

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, I promise Brainy!" she giggled.

"Skittles!"

The little girl turned to see a boy with brown hair and a girl with orange hair waving at her.

"Hi Obi, Hi Abel! I'll be right there! I have to go, big brother." Skittles hugged her brother and ran off. Brainy watched as she left with her buddies. She was growing up to quickly in this place. Brainy sighed as he sat down; leaning his head against the wall, and closed his eyes, picture that pretty girl in the back of his mind. She was smiling till his buddies confronted her and her little brother who was valiantly trying to protect her. It would take a miracle for him to get to meet her. Yet what he didn't know that his wish would come true soon.

* * *

"You got a detention again?" asked Abel. He and Obi stopped by at the office to see their buddy sitting on the bench…again.

"Yea. Sally the tittle tattler told on me again!"

"And you got into a fight?" asked Oblinara.

"No, foods fight. Period 6."

"Girl! You promised your brother that you wouldn't do that again!"

Skittles fought the tears as she was handed a pink slip. Brainy would be here to pick her and her friends up.

"I'm going to the park and wait until sun set!" she said, and broke into a run. Her best friends followed her.

"We'll wait with you," gasped Obi as she struggled to keep up.

* * *

The trio ran into the park. The only place were the rich and the low class intermingled. All seemed peaceful, cept…

"Gemmie ya lunch monkey, Drewby!" yelled a big chubby kid as he held a boy, Skittles's age, upside down. A girl with orange hair and another boy with orange skin were cornered by two other bullies. Wait that boy… was that boy from this morning. She had to help him!

"Yo, Dork!" she screamed. The bully turned to look at her.

"Uh am I seeing double or do I see two dweebs!"

"Yeah that what you and ya goons are goin'n be once we're done with you. Leave 'em alone!"

"Oh and whatcha going to do, street girl? Cry?" the bully laughed. But his laughter died once his face met her fist. He was SO in for it now. Skittles block his punch with her hand and threw him over her head. Abel and Obi chased the other bullies around the play ground with sticks.

"Oh God! Let's get out of here before the maniac girl gets us!" screamed the leader.

He and his crew ran out of the park screaming like little girls.

"AND STAY OUT!" yelled Skittles.

"Thanks…" said the St. Charles boy.

"Hey no prob. Anytime." Skittles said with a grin as she held out her hand.

"You guys aren't bad at all. I knew those rumors were false. My name is Andrew Yin Digsby but call me Drew. These are my friends, Ayla Ranzze, and Jordan Brande." Said the boy as he shook her hand, "What's yours?"

"The name's Anita Yang Dox, call me Skittles. And these are my buddies, Abel Smith and Oblinara Reginald."

"Wow that's a weird but cool name, Skittles," smiled Ayla.

"Yep."

"Hey Drew, she looks just like you," said Jordan. Skittles and Drew's eyes went wide. They turned and looked at each other. He was right, it was like staring right into a mirror only Drew's reflection had longer hair and had a petite shape. A girl version of Drew.

"Ok weird," Skittles said. She looked freaked out.

"How did you guys learn those moves?" asked Drew.

"From our relatives and people we see everyday," Abel said, thumping his chest proudly.

"Cool, you want to play basket ball?" said Obi.

"Sure."

* * *

At the end of the day, the six of them stared into the sun set, each of them wondering how life of the other person from the opposite street is.

"So what's it like growing up over there?" Drew asked Skittles.

"It's hard. You have to learn at an early age to fight for survival there. My mom doesn't have a job and my big brother who I used to admire is no fun no more. He hangs out with losers now. What's life in the rich road?"

"Stupid. Your life sounds way too cool. You don't have to be nagged by a nanny, or dress in the same clothes each day just to get picked on cause your not cool. It's sooooooooooooooo boring! Everything is sooooooooooooo boring when you live large!"

"Really, cause I usually see you and your sister walking down to St. Charles and you guys get those gourmet lunches and ride in helicopters. I wish I could live in your life."

"Oh? Cause I wish I could live in your life. I mean you are a warrior on the streets. I would give anything to learn those moves. And be tough!"

The two looked at each other. The same idea popped into both of their minds. Their friends drew in their breath. This would not end with a good bang.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Skittles with a gleeful smile

"Yep."

"Let's trade places and see how the other life is!" they yelled. Their friends stood up in horror. They grabbed each of them and dragged them opposite directions.

"Are you nuts, Drew? You're going to kill yourself!" screamed Jordan as he shook his friend violently.

"You don't know the area. Plus what if her brother and mother find out, then what?" Ayla said, hugging his sleeve.

"I'll be fine, guys."

"Skittles, your condition! You always get into a fight!" yelled Abel.

"So?"

"So? Skittles, please you don't know his family, they're rich!"

"Guys, I've been dreaming about this my whole life and besides, Drew and I look alike."

"One problem," said Drew. Skittles turned around.

"I have short hair."

"Oh."

Ayla and Obi looked at each other. "We can help with that!" they said giggling.

* * *

The two kids switched outfits and came out nearly looking exactly like the other. Obi and Ayla grabbed Skittles and teased her hair till it looked short and like Drew's.

"Whoa! It's like looking at…me," he said. Skittles's clothes fit him nicely. They gave each other their inventory and the picture of their family.

"Now, you have to just tell Brainy that you got a detention. Oh and tell him that the reason why you got a hair cut is because Abel dared you to chew a whole mess of bubble gum," Skittles smiled.

"Hey!" yelled Abel.

"And you just say that your day was fine if Aunt Ashley asks you. Also I did my home work at school so don't worry about that, ok?"

"Sure. Let's meet up after school to give an update, ok?"

"K."

Jordan stepped forward and gave out walkie-talkies. "Just in case anything goes wrong and we can talk to each other at night," he said with a sad smile, "Good luck Drew."

"We'll make sure that he'll be safe," said Obi. Jordan blushed at her.

"Take care, Kit," Abel said as he and his pal gently smacked their knuckles together.

"I will."

The two groups left with other's friend. Inside, Drew and Skittles felt sad that they would be leaving their siblings to live in the others life with complete strangers. Both knew that this was a test survival but how long would this secret last?


	2. Chapter 2

**It was so much fun to talk about Two different worlds, Skittles's warrior life in the down streets and Drew's high life in the up town. I was impressed of how far I came and it was so much fun mix in the humoring things that little kids say when they lie about stuff like "my doggy ate my science paper". Well Here it is and I hope you enjoy it cause theres more on the way. **

**-Lady Protecta Out!**

* * *

As Skittles, Ayla and Jordan walked out of the park, Jordan's limo pulled up. Skittles's eyes widened with glee.

"Maxwell usually takes us home. We do car pool," whispered Jordan as his driver got out of the car and opened the car door.

"Good evening, Master Jordan, Sir. Digsby and the lovely Lady Ranzze. Where to Master Jordan?" he bowed.

"Um…I forgot something at the Digsby's house, so can you swing around there, Max?" asked Jordan as he, Ayla and Skittles got in.

"Very good, sir. Would you like the screen up or down, sir?"

"Up, please."

"Very good, sir."

When Maxwell rolled up the screen Skittles turned to her newly found friends.

"Uh what's a car pool? Do cars go swimming in it?" she whispered. Jordan and Ayla snorted. Skittles only cocked her head.

"We're sorry about that Miss Dox-" said Ayla.

"Skittles…" the girl frowned as she felt the back of her head. It felt odd with short hair.

"Right, Car pool is when well uh… people ride in one car to save up gas."

"Oh… ummm Drew said he had a sister…what's she like?"

"Oh Salu…well no one calls her that so we call her Violet. She's the sweetest girl around. Everyone likes her. She was the valedictorian in 8th grade and she always gets good grades. She loves to sing and play with her guitar while her cousin, Butterfly plays the air piano. Sometimes Drew would rock along with'em on the grand piano. He a prodigy on the piano and on the cello," smiled Jordan.

"He's a PRODIGY?!" screamed Skittles. Ayla and Jordan grabbed her and Jordan gagged her with his hand.

"Is everything alright back there, Master Jordan?" Maxwell's voice came on the speaker.

"Uh yes, Max. Everything thing is just peachy keen!" Jordan gave a nervous laugh.

"Very good sir. Please tell me if you children need anything."

Jordan and Ayla let go of the young imposter of Drew. "I don't know anything about music!" she hissed.

"Do you know anything about the arts?" asked Ayla.

"I know how to do hip hop and break dancing. An old man taught it to me and one of Brainy's other pals, Garth."

"Ooooooook." Both young children said, really what did they teach in her school?

Skittles's face lit up with a mischievous grin as she stared at the picture of Drew's family. "Speaking of his sister, you guys want to know a secret?" she giggled. Jordan and Ayla leaned in to listen.

"My older brother, Brainy… is in love with Violet."

"Really…well he better be careful cause Wilber Richardson III might get him. He is the "hottest jock" at St. Charles as the girls proclaim well most girls. He is also in love with Violet. Sadly, she, Butterfly and the girl sitting next to me find him unattractive and stupid. Ayla here usually barfs when he's around. Butterfly ties his shoelaces together. Violet told him a million times that she's not interested in him. But he tries to find a way to win her heart. Vi wants a boy that is tough and kind and someone who would understand her. She says that she knows he's out there somewhere," said Jordan.

"Wilber is only one thing…_He's sooooo vain! He's sooooo vain! I bet he thinks that this song is about him, doesn't he? Doesn't he?" _Ayla sang. The trio broke into laughter as they drove to the Digsbys.

* * *

Drew examined the rustic old neighborhood. He couldn't wait to start training to become braver and tougher and to live a normal life instead of some rich kid's life.

"So tell me about this place," he said as he turned to Abel and Obi.

"Well it's very…ok it's a really, really run down apartment!" confessed Abel.

"Cool!"

"You…think it's cool?" Obi said.

"Duh…it's better that being in a house that makes you feel small!"

"Ok…um let's head over to Clark's ice cream parlor."

The trio entered into the diner like ice cream parlor on Maple Dr. A young man with jet-black hair and sliver rim glasses greeted them warmly.

"That's Clark, one of Brainy's friends that is outside his gang. His other pals, Imra, Chuck and Brin work here too. They're all in collage but they knew Brainy and Skittles since Skittles was a baby," whispered Abel.

"Well look what the cats dragged in," giggled Imra, waving at them as she served a table root beer floats and banana split sundaes. Clark walked over and served them their favorite ice cream sundaes.

"What's with the new hairdo, Skittles?" asked Brin .

"Uh Abel dared me to blow the biggest bubble with 10 packs of bubble gum," squeaked Drew.

"On the house, kids. Dig up!" he laughed. Drew stared at the three scoops of ice cream with sprinkles and was heavy with chocolate sauce. This Skittles sure did have a huge appetite when it came to ice cream. He took a huge bite and his reddish purple eyes widened in delight.

"This is good," he exclaimed. The room all of a sudden became quiet. Clark, Imra, Chuck and Brin froze in their spots. The old men who would usually play chess in the corner turned around to look at the youngster. The only noise in the room was the Skittles imposter shoving down bite after bite of this delicious treat.

"Uh Skittles, isn't that your favorite?" asked Chuck.

Obi and Abel suddenly jumped in, protecting Drew's identity.

"Oh well, she's tad under the weather. She forced herself to be the taste tester for the taco meatloaf special for the whole entire school," stammered Obi.

"Yea, she hurled in the girl's bathroom after," added Abel, with a cheesy grin on his face.

"I tell you, Clark, that girl right there has an iron steel stomach," said one of the old men and ended his words with a whistle in his teeth.

Suddenly outside, they could hear the laughter of teenaged boys. Drew sat on his knees and looked up from his seat as a 17 year old boy with green skin, green eyes and blonde hair strode on into the parlor. Everyone went back to what they were doing, as if nothing happened. The boy walked up to the kids' table and gave a laid back smile. Drew saw on his arm a tattoo of thorns with a crown that wound around his upper arm. He looked at the boy then at the picture that he hid under the table. His heart wrenched. Skittle's brother went to Carlton High. He was a Jet! And the leader!

"Heya, sis! How was school today? Nice new hair cut! How you do it?" the boy said as he ruffled Drew's hair with affection.

"Um… Abel dared me to uh eat 10 packs of bubble gum at the same time and blow a huge bubble!" Drew stuttered. Boy was this dude happy.

The boy looked down at Skittles's bag and spotted a pink slip. His smile faded into a frown instantly and his warm eyes went ice cold. Drew slid in his seat. He was starting to feel Skittles's pain. His first test.

"SPROCK!!" he yelled, making everyone jump, "You promised not to get into another fight! We had a deal, Skittles!"

"Sorry, Bro, but it was too much pressure!" snapped Drew. That's what Skittles would do, or at least that what he would think she would do. She was never afraid to back down.

"Brainy, please calm down!" begged Imra as she set a hand on his shoulder. He shoved it off and stormed out of the parlor. Drew felt stunned. He could already see Skittles slamming her head against the table and sobbing into her sleeve. She and her brother must have lost their special bond somewhere in the years.

"So he's the Jet leader?" he asked, not knowing if anyone cared to listen.

"Yup," said Brin as he shook his head sadly.

"He was such a sweet boy," sighed Imra, "I remember when he was 12 and Skittles was only 5 he would tote her around in his old red wing wagon. She'd be sing the hop scotch song and he'd just be whistling to it."

Brainy stood outside, leaning against the glass, his eyes were emotionless. He too wondered what happened to the big brother and little sister relationship. He took out a toothpick and chewed on it as he stared into the blue sky. Then retreated to the library next door.

A few minutes later, Drew, Obi and Abel walked out and stood before him with the We're-ready-to-go-home now looks. Drew noticed that Brainy had a sketchbook out

Brainy just shrugged and led them home in silence. Drew felt like he had learned his first lesson and he want to learn more about this world that was looked down upon.

* * *

Skittles's eyes widen. The large Victorian mansion covered at least the size of four football fields. A flower arch stood in the middle of the circle driveway that stood behind the bronze gates with the letter D on each of them. Drew lived here? This was like living on Gold Avenue.

A girl with four blue pigtails with fiery highlights on the tips ran outside to greet them. She wore the St. Charles girl uniform.

"Ello Cousin Drew! Welcome home! I hope that Chubby didn't get you three, mate," she said with a grin. She had an English accent in her voice.

"We got away safely, Butterfly," Jordan said reassuringly.

"Good. Then let us join Violet and Mother for tea, shall we?"

She led them inside. Skittles felt so small in this huge house. Pillars of Ivory lined the hallways with magnificent paintings and portraits in between each one. The hallway seemed to go on forever. At the end of hallway stood a wooden door. Butterfly opened it.

"Good Afternoon, Master Andrew and Mistress Butterfly," said a maid as she bowed and passed the group, "Mistress Ashley and Mistress Violet are inside awaiting your arrival."

"Thanks, mate!" called Butterfly.

The room was part green house, part tea room. The flooring was black and white marble and there were statues of animals inside that were made of the same mineral as the pillars outside. Skittles took a deep breath of fresh air. This was better than breathing the smoggy air back at home.

"Ello mother! Ello Cousin Violet!" sang Butterfly. Jordan elbowed Skittles and she looked up to see Drew's sister. This was Violet…the girl that her dear brother swooned over…the one that made him weak at the knees every time she past by every morning. Skittles could now understand that Brainy seemed to love this pretty girl. And she was going to be her sister for the time being. The young girl always wondered what it would be like to have a sister.

"My goodness, Andrew, you're not all wrinkled!" exclaimed Lady Ashley.

"That's a first," Violet giggled with a snort.

Skittles grinned and giggled in return. "Um… can Ayla and Jordan stay over tonight, Auntie?" she asked. Ayla and Jordan got the idea quickly. Skittles still couldn't be left alone for tonight. They also had to issue the idea to Drew immediately

"Why of course, but isn't it a school night?" asked Lady Ashley.

"We've finish our homework already."

"Well I don't see why not." Butterfly raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion. This was sooooo not her geeky cousin. The three children bowed and turned their heels, running down the halls.

* * *

Drew looked inside his new home. It wasn't like his big house, but it would have to do. He followed Oblinara, Brainy and Abel in, taking in all of his surroundings. The red couch that sat in the corner was all battered and had patches left and right. There were water stains all over the glass coffee table. A naked light bulb hung from the ceiling alone among the cobwebs and pealing flowering wallpaper. He could see at least five plug it in air fresher in this room and there were at least one in Brainy's room and three more in Skittles's room. Drew and his little group parted from Brainy as slammed his door.

The young warrior of the street's room was painted lime green and had a few stuffed animals that were strewn across the floor and were a little lopsided. Skittles must have flung them in anger and tears when she was upset. He jumped up on the bed, which to his relief, had no metal springs inside. Noticing that he was starting to get use to his new temporarily home, Abel stated that none of the beds in the apartment had any springs.

Suddenly a static noise came from their bags and they quickly grabbed the walkie talkies before Brainy even noticed. They rushed back into the small lime green room and sat on the bed.

"_Drew, hey, Drew ya there?" _said a sort of distorted voice. It was Jordan.

"All of us are here, Jor. How's Skittles adjusting?"

"_I'm doing fine, though I think that Obi and Ayla here accidentally sorta altered my hairdo to match yours. You have a lot of bangs that go all over the place, I have two long bangs that stick out and two short ones that dang in my face." _Said Skittles.

"And your point is?" Asked Abel.

"_Do you think that Lady Ashley would notice the difference?" _

"Oh geez!" said Drew as he slapped his forehead.

_"Great…we got a problem now…"_

"What are you squirts doing?" the trio looked up to see Brainy leaning against the door frame. Abel and Obi quickly hid their walkie talkies but Drew was frozen in fear that he forgot to hide his.

"What's that you got in your hands, Kit?"

Before the young look alike Skittles could even say anything, his "brother" took his walkie talkie. Oh god, his and the REAL Skittles identities were in real hot water now.

"Hello?" Brainy yelled into the little communicator.

Meanwhile, the REAL Skittles fell off the comfortable mattress as she heard her big brother's voice. Ayla and Jordan froze in their chairs that were at Drew's desk.

"_Testing, one…two…three. Hello who ever is on the other line you better speak,"_ Brainy's voice called. Skittles held her breath as she heard him tell the REAL Drew that it was a stupid toy for a kid. The arrow of pain shot inside of her. She wanted to kick him. But something else said that she should just keep quiet, at least for now. She could hear Brainy say that he was going to hang out with his crew and mom was going to get fried chicken. Skittles turned toward Ayla and Jordan who made faces at the fatty delicacy. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the walkie talkie. She heard Drew make a "yuck" and heard Brainy ask what was wrong. Abel and Obi bounced in and lied with the taco meat loaf junk. She had to admit, though she would have done it, she would have barfed anyways.

* * *

She closed her eyes and thought of her and her big brother back only five years ago in their new red wagon, just being a young and innocent little team, causing all kinds of fun mischief and riding together down the steep road hill, as she called it. She remembered they would wait till the fire men would fill up their fire hoses and they would yell as they whizzed passed like a speeding bullet and giggled as water sprayed into their faces. They would hit the wall of hay at the end of the ride.

"_Again, Big brother! Let's go again!" _She would yell.

* * *

As she heard the door in her room close, she let out a sigh. She then told Drew the plan to have Abel and Obi stay over night. Drew rushed to Brianna and begged her to let them stay over. When she said yes, Drew ran back and told the news.

" I hate fried chicken though. What about crab cakes or salmon?" he announced. Obi and Abel groaned.

_"Yo, Drama king, you're living in my world and I'm living yours. Remember we eat what they serve us. Duh. I like fried chicken. So you'll get used to it cause that's what we eat on Mondays and Fridays. I have to get use to Escargot whatever its called. Bleh!"_

Drew knew that Skittles was right and that he had to get used to this stuff if he was to survive this new world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok...forgive me If I made their lives in each other's lives a tad too short, but I sooooooooooooooooooooo wanted to get to the drama between siblings. Here It has Brainy/Vi in it but It also talks about how Skittles came to live with Brainy and Brianna. Also now Garth, Reep, TG and PG are in it. Plus next chap I'll add Drew's side of how he came to live with Vi and her family. I must laugh at what chaos Skittles makes at Drew's school X3. **

**-Lady Protecta out!**

* * *

"Sooooo um… Drew and Violet have usually been going across the bridge but now since that's under construction, they've been taking the route past my apartment?" asked Skittles as Ayla fixed up her hair.

"Yes and have been running into the Jets. They wear thorn tattoos as their symbol of their gang. Drew is afraid that the Jets' leader would come and get them. He has the crown thorns tattoo. Drew and his sister started taking that short cut for at least a week now and the Jets showed up yesterday, threaten that the leader would come out. That apartment is were the leader lives too. I'd hate to mess with him, whoever he is," Jordan sighed and shook his head.

"Ummm… hate to burst your bubble but the leader…is my older brother, Querl or Brainy as he would like to be called."

Ayla dropped her brush and she and Jordan stared at her. They had let their friend fall into the hands of the enemy. He was going to spend a few days living in his sister's school rival's house.

"Drew probably knows it by now…"

"AH HA! I KNEW SOMETHING FISHY WAS GOING ON HERE!"

The trio turned to see Butterfly in her blue tank top and her gray shorts, at the doorway with a half triumph, half angered looked.

"So Ayla, Jordan…who is this? And where is my cousin?" she growled as she marched over and stood in front of Skittles.

"I-I can explain, Lady Butterfly! My name is Anita Yang Dox and I come from the poor part of town. I met up with your cousin just yesterday and well, we were sick of our lives so-"

"You two switched…? Why should I believe what you are saying, mate?"

"Because I have proof that we did switch and that your cousin is living my life," Skittles's voice trembled as she took out her walkie-talkie. The girl turned it on and called into it.

"_Skittles? Why are you calling so early? It's not time for us to get up," _said Drew's voice. Butterfly snatched the communicator from Skittles.

"Cousin Andrew, that you? Where are you, mate! And why is there a ruffian in your place?" she hissed.

"BUTTERFLY? How did you-"

"I noticed that your doppelganger had a new hairdo and had some scars on some of her cheeks. Why did you run off?"

"Keep it down, Butter. Look we're only doing this for a few weeks. If anything backfires, we'll go to the park and switch back. I only wanted to get away from the rich life and live like a normal kid!"

"But you are normal, Drew."

"_No I'm not! I love to collect bugs and books!"_

"Ok...I have to admit, that is weird. But mate, you do need to come home. What if father finds out?"

"_I don't know but for now, can it! That's what Skittles's says to be quiet."_

Butterfly looked at Skittles and the young girl shrugged as she took the communicator.

"Yo, Drew. Remember to wear a green band and I'll wear a magenta band. Just so we know who is who. Also we'll pass the apartment so be outside with Obi and Abel."

"_Roger that! Ten Four!"_

* * *

Drew, Obi and Abel scarfed their breakfast, which were pancakes with bacon, though Drew took tiny bites in front of his "Mother and brother."

"Anita, are you ok?" asked Brianna.

"Er, um yes. I ate a lot of junk food last night. That's all," Drew twiddled his thumbs.

"Ooook, either my sister is a maniac or I'm dead," mumbled Brainy. Drew stuck out his tongue as he took another pancake.

"Um we're heading to school early! Um we want to have morning detention anyways!" Abel yelled as he grabbed Drew and Obi. They grabbed their stuff and ran out the door. Brainy slowly got up.

"I'll make sure that they don't cut corners, Mom."

Drew, Abel and Obi hide behind the wall that bordered the rundown building. They waited for Skittles, Ayla and Jordan to pass by with Violet and Butterfly.

They spotted the group in their St. Charles uniforms as they pasted by the gate.

"Yo! Didn't I tell ya to get lost!" said the boy with Mohawk and hoodie.

Skittles nodded and rolled her eyes. Violet elbowed her.

"Oh so ya want to roll your eyes at me, boy. Well here comes our leader."

Violet crossed the street and waited there, not wanting to see what would happen. Skittles looked up and saw her brother walking towards them. His eyes were cold now. He didn't want St. Charles kids in his territory. He towered over her and stared into her eyes. She glared back, clenching her fists. Oh how she wanted to punch him. Ever since he joined the stupid gang and became their leader, he had made her life miserable. He stopped playing with her and ignored her when her friends were over.

"Hey… the kid looks my sister! Yo Skittles!"

Drew peeped his head out of the gate. "Um… yes?"

"Look your look alike only more pishposhyer."

Drew looked at Skittles and she looked at him. She gave a small nodded.

"Ha ha, Querl. Funny. Just leave'em alone, before they call the cops," he hissed.

Violet ran back and grabbed Skittles and bolted with Ayla, Jordan and Butterfly following close behind. She did want to look him in the eye. Brainy's blood rushed to his face as she passed him. Drew's eyebrow arched up.

"Dudes, I need to talk to Kit alone," Brainy said in a low voice. The others nodded and left.

"WHAT THE SPROCK ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

"So you do like that girl. The boy's sister, I mean."

"I do not!"

"Oh come on Brainy, give it up, you absolutely adore her. Oh it's a Romeo and Juliet thing!" giggled Obi as she danced around the sidewalk.

"Shut up! I don't like her. I don't like any of them. They're nothing but stuck up snobs!"

Drew felt hurt by that comment. He just fell silent.

* * *

For the next five days, Drew and Skittles and their groups met up at the park to discuss the other's life. Butterfly had to come. Both of them had totally turned the other's world upside down. On Wednesday Skittles had punched another person then gave another a major wedge and Drew had snapped at a bully and was backed up by Abel as they beat up him. And soon their families began to notice the attitudes in the kid's behavior.

Hey look it's the pewee warrior from the fourth grade. They say that she can count!" yelled a boy with black hair in the seventh grade. He picked up Drew but Drew with the good of his French skills scared him off.

Skittle on the other hand was a huge problem with the school. Her grades went down and she had started numerous amount fights. Every day she would walk in and the boys would run screaming insanely in hallways with dyed pink hair with hair clips of unicorns and wearing pink unicorn shirts with the I HEART UNICORNS on it.

Skittles was sent home with a suspension and Drew, a broken wrist as well as a good report card.

* * *

"Ok why are you all of sudden acting like a Drama queen? And when did you learn Latin and French and Algebra 2?" Brainy said as he stopped Drew and his friends. Drew knew that Skittles was bad at math and science but he couldn't help it. Yet he also couldn't help talking to some people in French. Brianna had a frightened look on her face. Abel and Obi grabbed him and ran for their bikes before Brainy could even get out of his chair. He looked out the window as they dashed out of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Uncle Jorge shook his head as he dismissed the principle of the school.

"Young man what has gotten into you? You're acting like a raging ape at school! Throwing spit balls, starting food fights, beating up other young gentlemen and giving them wedgies just to hang them on the flag pole…so unlike my well behaved nephew."

Auntie Ashley had a horrified look on her face and she fainted.

"Um maybe it's a good idea if Drew got a good LONG fresh breath of Air. Err… come cousin," Butterfly said with a nervous laugh as she tugged Skittles off her chair and she, Ayla, Jordan, and Drew's imposter got in Butterfly's convertible and sped off before Violet could even get her hybrid car keys.

Both groups knew that this meant trouble and they had to switch the two back right away. They spotted others in the park.

* * *

"We have to make the switch now!" yelled Skittles. Drew nodded but before anyone could take a step. Skittles and Drew heard the voices of their siblings calling them in different directions.

"There's no time, everyone, HIDE!" said Butterfly as she leapt into some bushes. Ayla and Obi climbed some trees. Jordan hid behind a newsstand and Abel jumped in the lake. Fearing of being seen, Skittles and Drew took shelter in a nearby tube slide with tiny holes to see.

"ANDREW YIN DIGSBY! Drew! Where are you?" called Violet as she came running across the field.

"ANITA YANG DOX! Where the Sprock are you, you insane kid? Skittles!" screamed Brainy as he came the opposite way. "3…2…1…" snickered Skittles.

"YAHHHHHHH!" screamed Violet, she was going to fast that she forgot to hit the breaks and crashed into the young man in front of her.

"Ow….sorry," she said as she sat up. She opened her eyes to see the most handsome man she had ever seen and she crashed into him. His jade green eyes left her in a trace. His skin was soft and his hair was perfect. It was like he had stepped out from a fairy tale book and into this world. What really left her a tad bit embarrassed was that his left hand was on her hip and his right on her head.

"Well… aren't you someone now?" he said as he gave her an evil grin. She blushed red and smacked his face.

"You are so sick!" she screamed as she got up and slapped him again. Skittles and Drew snickered as they watched the drama go on as their siblings bickered, both turning red as they hurled insults to their school's rival and forgetting that they were watching them from the tube slide.

"I am going to black mail him one of these days, Drew," whispered Skittles.

"Yup and I'll be mentioning to my sister that she was a nervous wreck out there," giggled Drew, "She is in love now!"

"Yea but lets not let the lovebirds go mad. I guess we'll face the music and get in trouble anyways."

"Yea."

They got out and yelled, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

Brainy and Vi looked up and blushed as Skittles and Drew were laughing. They went to embarrassed to flabbergasted as they stared at the two.

"There are…two…Drews?" Violet said slowly as her gaze shifted from one to the other.

"I'm going crazy," murmured Brainy as he rubbed his head. He and Violet exchanged glances that turned into glares and they blushed as they turned away from each.

"Ugh, Love birds," giggled Skittles. Violet angrily stared at her.

"Come on Drew, we're going home," she said as she began to drag Skittles away.

"Um Violet... I'm over here," said the REAL Drew as he stood with Brainy. Brainy's eyes went wide as he himself now looked at Drew to Skittles and back again. Skittles yanked her hand out of Vi's hand and messed with her brown hair. Her hair fell to her shoulders and she styled her bangs back to where they were before.

"Skittles?"

"Drew?"

"Yea we switched. We met here last week and well we switched and lived each others lives."

"So… you lived in that rich kid's house and he lived with us?" shout Brainy.

"Duh… brother, plus our friends and Drew's Cousin Butterfly helped us."

"Busted…" sighed Butterfly as she stepped out of the bushes covered in leaves.

"You were apart of this?" asked Vi.

"Sorry, mate. I thought that they were up to something and found out myself. The little twerps are dashingly clever. Why the girls they made the little ruffian that is standing in your brother's clothes look just like the young fellow. I swear that they were twins. They look so much alike."

"Alright you two, switch," Vi turned to the two look alikes.

They nodded in within two minutes were back in their own clothes. Brainy glared at his sister as he walked toward her.

"So you switched with the rich boy, huh?"

Skittles nodded silently as her mother and Drew's aunt and uncle pulled up. The stared at the two then looked at each other and began to talk.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME?"

"No…I was…I was RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU! YOU SPROCKING DUMB JERK! JET JERK! JET JERK!" she screamed. She kicked him and ran home, back to the home where she belonged… the poor life.

"ANNIE! SKITTLES COME BACK!" Brianna cried. She looked at her son and shook her head.

"You're old enough to solve your own problems, young man."

"Yea I know." He mumble as he stormed off. Why does she hate her now? They used to be inseparable. And now…

* * *

He looked in her room. The little rascal was already here. He could already see that she had torn through her stuffed animals and flung them on the floor. Her window was open and she must have climbed the emergency escape and escaped to the abandon shed…their old little club house that sat in corner in the court yard.

* * *

He walked down stairs and outside. As he pasted the trash heap, he noticed something red and rusty right next to the pile. Brainy walked closer and stopped, his mouth agape. The feeling in his stomach sunk deeper. There in the overgrown grass was their old wagon. It laid neglected on some cinder blocks with out no wheels. It was like looking at an old friend who stood there staring at him, asking him what had happened to the good old days. His little sister's child voice echoed in his mind.

"Sis? Skittles you there?"

"No ones home!" replied a voice from inside.

"Kit, don't lie. I know that you are hiding in there now open the door. I want to talk to you."

"Go away."

"Kit, I -"

"I said go!"

"That's it. I'm breaking down the door," he lied. He took a toothpick he had in his mouth and rattled the door. It creaked open and he looked into two enraged eyes of his little sister.

"Sprock! Sprock! Sprock!" she screamed. She charged at him and tried to punch him. Brainy shook his head and smiled as he stopped her with his palm to her head. She kept trying to get to him yet was failing. Querl looked around as he took in the sight of the old clubhouse. The shed's walls were painted green and magenta and still had some of the pictures that they drawn together as kids. There were two cots on one end of the shed and two old fluffy beanbags and a TV on the other. That's when the teen took note of a new scrapbook that sat on the cold floor. Skittles fell to the floor as he walked towards the scrapbook.

"Hey that's mine!" she shouted, sitting up.

Brainy ignored her and opened it. To his surprise she had been collecting everything: photos of their child hood, her birth certificate, adoption papers, little rattle, drawings, movies that they saw together, lists of the books she had read since six years old, finger prints and family photos. She had been collecting everything from when she was little and placing them inside of this over stuffed book. He then noticed a page that was booked marked. He turned the colorful pages till he came to the page that read : MY BESTEST BIG BROTHER. He chuckled and stated that there was no such thing as bestest. Skittles didn't reply.

He stared at the carefully and well-designed page. He was astonished that she had kept track of his school pictures from kindergarten up to now. The weird squirt. He turned the page to find a picture of him at her age and her as a three year old, giving those child like smiles.

* * *

He was dressed up in an orange T-shirt and jeans while she was dressed in a pink shirt and a denim dress. It was when they came to pick her up from the adoption agency. She stood there, all short and a tad bit chubby with big reddish purple button eyes and a big toothy grin on her face. She had brown hair in a ponytail with two bangs stick out above her forehead. The little Anita chewed on a tootsie roll lollipop while she hid behind the agent.

"_She's a tad bit shy," _said the agent, _"Annie, why don't you go play with that boy over there?" _

"_Me nwame is Skittles. Nwot Annie! Annie bad name!" _Squeaked the little toddler. She waddled over to the boy and stared up at him as his mother left his side to talk with the Agent.

"Hi…I'm Querl, I might be your new brother," he whispered, handing her a corduroy teddy bear with a bright pink ribbon on it .

"_Querl? Fwunny name! Me nwame Skittles. Me not Annie," _she giggled. She took his index finger and hobbled to the bookshelf. She let go and took out a book with a blue cover on it.

"Can you rwead me this story, Mr. Querl?" she asked as sat down next to him. The young Querl looked at it and smiled.

"_The Prince and the pauper," _he read out loud. An hour passed by then another and as Querl closed the book, he looked down to see Skittles leaning on him, hugging the bear that he had given her. He smiled. He soon could hear his mom coming to the door with the agent. The door creaked a bit and he could hear what they were saying.

"_All I know is that when she was just a couple weeks old, we were told that her twin was adopted. But we have no idea who adopted it. We don't know if it was a boy or a girl. The information was lost in a fire when their parents died. All we know is that it might be living in your city."_ The agent shook her head.

"_I wish I knew. The one of the reasons is that I don't want my boy to grow up alone and to have someone he could play with and love. And she was just the thing. But now I worry that she would one day find out that she did have a twin and well…wouldn't love us anymore," _Brianna's voice stuttered. The words hurt the boy as he stared down at the girl that would be his sister. Brianna opened the door and Querl ran up to her and hugged her.

"_Mom, I don't want Skittles to not love us anymore. I don't! I won't tell her!" _he said.

"_Oh dear,"_ she sighed and knelt to his height, "_Sweetie. One of these days she is bound to know that she does have a twin. And she may or may not get upset. But for now, dear, we must keep quiet." _

As if on cue, the toddler woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room.

"_Bwrother?" _she asked with that toothy grin of hers.

* * *

That was seven years ago. Brainy remembered that from that very night up to when he was only 15, it was his priority to sneak into her room and watch her sleep, hoping that she would never find out that she was one of a pair of twins. It was his priority to help her up when she fell down. It was his priority to scare the bullies that hurt her. These and many more.

Brainy felt as if he had become so irresponsible and had let his worst fear get to him. She had run away because she felt so lonely and sad that she was being kicked out of his life. He knew that he would procrastinate when he promise her something. And maybe… that rich kid was… nah.

He guessed that it was time to tell the little squirt the truth. He looked up and saw her slumped in one of the beanbags, watching one of her favorite TV shows. He walked over and sat down in the other beanbag and stared at her till it droved her nuts.

"Whada ya want?" she snapped at him. Was she this mad at him?

"Uh… to talk."

"Sorry…no…"

"Kit, it is important. I need to tell you it now."

"Well then speak for all I care!"

"Yeesh, alright. Ever since we first adopted you, we have been hiding a secret from you."

This got her attention. She braced herself.

"You have a twin. And we may think that that rich kid is it."

She got up and walked to the window, her hands behind her back. She looked like an admiral thinking up the next attack.

"So for seven years, you and mom have been hiding that from me?"

Brainy nodded.

"Bah, could have been Drew… maybe not. I always felt like a part of me was missing…yup. But you guys should have told me earlier."

Her brother looked at her in shock. She wasn't mad at all. Yet she looked drained from all of her pain that she had experienced. He marched over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you to the point where you were driven away from us," he whispered, "But I promise to be a better brother."

She nodded and kissed his cheek in forgiveness. Suddenly she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah, well… you should have seen your face when Violet fell on top of you. You were all red. And those were the most stupidest insults I have ever heard come out of your mouth! You are now officially insane when it comes to love" she laughed. Brainy blushed. She was back to her old self again.

"Told you I don't-"

"Face it bro, you are sooooooooooooo busted. Oooh I'm soooooo going to start blackmailing you into dating her!"

"I dare you!" he yelled as he chased her out of the shed.

* * *

The same thing happen at the Digsby mansion. Drew had a heart filled talk with Vi, Butterfly and their friends: Garth, Luornu, Reep, and Tinya who had web cams and were listening to the conversation. Garth and Reep had hung up after a few minutes.

"Vi's in love! Vi's in love!" Drew blurted out after they left. The girls' ears perked up.

"_OMG! Did you fall for that hot Wilbur jock?" _squeaked Luornu or as her friends called her Lulu.

"No! I have no idea what he's talking about!" Vi yelled as she gave her little brother a death glare.

"Nope she fell for the Jets' Leader, my doppelganger's brother." Vi's friends gasped.

"_Ooh Vi, you are in hot water now!" _Screamed Tinya.

"Can it! I don't like the boy!" she lied, blushing wine red as the image of the handsome Jet leader slowly came into her mind. She treasured that moment.

Drew snickered and Vi scooted him out the door, like an annoyed sister would. Her little brother kept singing that she loved that boy behind the door.

"Admit, Cousin. The rascal is right. You are in love," Butterfly rolled her eyes and gave her buddies a wink and a sly grin.

"OK! I have to admit. I kinda like him. He is soooo cute. But god, he's such a jerk. Like the saying: The Jets are jerks." Her friends rolled their eyes and giggled at the racket behind the closed bedroom door. Andrew was hyper and was banging on pots and pans like a little kid, still singing like a broken record. It would only be a few days before he and Skittles would come up with a plan to bring those two together.

* * *

**P.S should I give them all their powers or keep'em this way? just asking. **

**-LadyProtecta Out! Again...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought that it would be really fun if they went to zoo. So yea I put it there. :sniff: it's really sad of what happens in Violet's and Drew's side of the story. :cries: But there are some funny parts to the chapter. Skittles is obsessed with the zoo. LOL. XDDDDDDDDDDDD So tell me how you like R&R plz. **

**-LadyProtecta out! **

* * *

Skittles, Obi, Ayla, Drew, Abel and Jordan spoke often late a night when their families were asleep.

"So, anyone else bored?" asked Drew.

"_Me!" _Said Ayla, Jordan, Obi and Abel.

"_I got an itch'n to go to the zoo, like my bro promised me,"_ Skittles whispered.

Ayla and Obi snickered and Jordan gave a snort. Abel said nothing.

"_What? I love the zoo." _

"Skittles, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Drew.

"_Oh no, we are not going to let you two switch again," _growled Abel.

"_Dude. Chill. He means that we're going to prank our own siblings into going to the zoo. So we get a good trip downtown and be able to prank our own siblings in the mix," _giggled Skittles as she pictured her brother and Drew's sister staring at each other, blushing, then starting to insult each other.

"Yea but first, let's get our parent's permission," grinned Drew as he wished them all good night. He slid under the covers, dreaming up the scheme of his fun little plot.

* * *

Skittles open her eyes and hopped out of bed. A brand new day. She checked her communicator, everyone was online.

"Mornin'n Y'all" she said in her Texas accent.

"_Howdy," _said Abel.

"_Mornin'n," _giggle Ayla.

"_Howdydoo!" _yelled Jordan.

"_Yeehaw!" _Shouted Drew.

"_G-day mate!" _greeted Obi.

"G-day?" asked Skittles.

"What? I was watch'n Kangaroo Jack last night. Splendid show!"

"Oh!" Said the others.

"Wait till me and Drew tell our parents. Then you guys go ask, k?"

"k"

* * *

Skittles got dressed and ran out the door. She slid across the hard wood floor with her socks on.

"MOM!" she screamed as she slid passed the kitchen where Brianna was flipping pancakes and Brainy was drinking coffee and reading the headline news. They turned their heads as they heard a crash. The tired mother got up and walked into the living room where she found her daughter staring at her upside down and grinning.

"Annie, that is the nineteenth time you crashed into the living room wall," she sighed.

"Mom, my name isn't Annie. I hate that name. Even when I was a kid!"

"Yes, yes we know dear. Now come and eat your breakfast."

Skittles skipped after her and greeted her brother with a kiss on the cheek and stealing the page he was reading. He snatched it back and read it again as if the event never happened. Skittles took an egg and walked over to the frying pan. It slipped out of her hands and landed on Brainy's head, yoke dripping down his face as he glared at her.

"Twerp," he mumbled.

"Egg face!" snapped Skittles.

"Klutz."

"Dim bob!"

"Dingbat!"

"Shut up."

"You two stop it. I have somewhere I need to be and I'm going to be late. Annie, Querl, kids, I have you seen my-"Brianna started to say.

"MOM!" her children groaned, tired that the fact that they were called by their birth names.

"Ok, ok. Skittles, Brainy, have you two seen my red dress?"

"Red and white polka dots or just red?" asked Brainy.

"Just Red."

"Closet, far right, fourth to last hanger," murmured Skittles as she bit into her pancake after she drowned it in syrup.

"Top rack," her brother added as he finished his coffee.

"Hey Mom," called Skittles.

"Yes dear?"

"Can you take me, Abel and Obi to the zoo later?"

"Sorry sweetie. I'm busy today and for the next few days. Maybe some other time. Or you could ask your brother."

"He'll just procrastinate like he ALWAYS does."

"I do not," snapped Brainy folding the paper.

"Do too. How many times have you promised me, and then left me behind to hang with your buddies?"

"So you think I won't live up to my promise. Fine. Tell your pals Noon at the main lobby. I'll get the tickets."

"You better not bring anyone from your gang."

"I'm not. I'm just phoning Imra, Chuck, Clark and Brin, duh."

Skittles watched as he called each of them up, driving him nuts. She then skipped off to phone the others.

"All systems go at my place!" she whispered.

"_Same here!" _Hissed Drew. Ayla, Jordan, Abel and Obi all logged off and rushed to speak with their parents. They all seemed to say yes and Garth happily agreed to tagalong with Ayla.

* * *

Skittles, Abel and Obi ran ahead and babbled so fast that Brainy, Brin, Imra, Clark or Chuck couldn't understand them.

As soon as the group stepped off the subway, Skittles, Abel and Obi took off to the zoo to begin Phase 2 of the plan.

"So where do you kiddos want to go first?" giggled Imra. The kids shrugged and started to stall them as they await for their teammates to arrive.

"Kit!" shouted a familiar voice. They turned and saw Drew waving at them. Brainy rolled his eyes as he followed his sister through the crowd. Soon they could see Drew's group. Brainy's eyes met a familiar face. Vi's friends giggled as they watched their interactions.

"Ooooh Violet made a good choice. He really is cute. But he's her bad boy," snickered Tinya. Violet and Brainy glared at each other.

"What's he doing here?"

"What's she doing here?"

They both said it at the same time, pointing at each other like they were on a TV courtroom. They looked at their siblings who gave them angelic smiles.

"You two still have those walkie talkies right?" growled Brainy.

"Maybe…" Skittle grinned as she eyed Drew winking at the girls and slowly placing the cuffs around his sister's and Skittle's brother's wrists. Butterfly, Tinya and Lulu giggled and Garth and Reep rolled their eyes. Brin, Chuck, Imra, and Clark had confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, hey guys, was it alright if I had invited a class mate from my collage to come along. She's new and is doing a report about animals," said Garth.

"Hi sorry I'm late!" called a voice. They looked up to see a girl with bronze skin and black hair running up to them.

"Oh hey Lois. Guys meet Lois Lane, my Bio partner."

They gave her a warm welcome. Well most of them did. Brainy and Vi gave her a glare and she stepped back.

"Um… is this a bad day?"

"Nope, they're just like that," giggled Skittles.

"Pair up!" yelled Drew as he grabbed a blushing Ayla's arm. Skittles and Abel punched knuckles. Butterfly stood next to Reep. Obi skipped to Jordan.

"You want to go together?" she asked shyly. Jordan nodded and blushed. Tinya ran over to Brin.

"Um hi. You w-want to go and check out the elephants?" she babbled. Brin's eyes widen and a red streak form on his face.

"So you're studying animals?" Clark asked Lois. She nodded slowly and smiled, taking his arm. Lulu and Chuck were already yakking about other subjects.

"Um…I'm…I'm… I-Imra," stuttered Imra as she walked up to Garth.

"Hey I'm Garth, nice to meet you," he smiled.

Vi and Brainy looked at each other then at their wrists. They were cuffed together.

"Skittles!"

"Drew!"

The others turned in surprise.

"Everyone else has a partner," said Jordan.

"Cept, you two. Which means that both of you are partners." Laughed Drew.

"Drew give me the key!" yelled Violet. Drew held out the key and swung it around his finger. It flew off and landed in the crocodile exhibit and landed in a croc's mouth.

"Nice aim, hot shot," groaned Jordan.

"Um… sorry, sis," Drew gave an innocent smile.

"Looks like you two are stuck for awhile. Jordan says that it's made of aloe metal, right?" asked Ayla.

"Yup," said Jordan.

Brainy and Vi looked at their siblings in disgust.

"Ooookay, erm… who wants to raid the gift shop?" yelled Skittles.

"Me!" answered Drew, Ayla, Obi, Jordan, and Abel. They ran after her, laughing.

"Ooooh the gift shop?! Come on Brin! They need to be supervised anyways!" cried Tinya as she chased after them. Brin shrugged and followed her.

"You wanna go to the seals exhibit, Chuck? I heard that they have pups!" squealed Lulu.

"I guess," sighed Chuck as he waved at Garth and Clark as they left with their partners.

"Have fun you two," Lulu called flirtatiously at Brainy and Violet, leaving them alone with each other.

* * *

"Great, I'm stuck with a crazy bad boy!" grumbled Vi turning away from her partner. She was secretly glad she got stuck with him.

"I can't believe my sister wanted to go to the zoo only to blackmail me!" shouted Brainy. Some heads turned and Vi dragged Brainy away and towards the wolf exhibit.

"Would you quit yelling? You're drawing attention!"

"Why don't you just shut up?"

"Fine," Violet sighed as she applied some eyeliner. A little wolf pup stumbled to the edge of its cage and looked at her with it's sky blue eyes. It's little tail wagged happily. It reminded her of her and her little brother 10 years ago.

* * *

A young a 7 year old Salu bounced around her mother as she placed the new member of the Digsby family. "_Mummy! I want to see him!" _she squeaked. Her mother and father had adopted a new baby in the family. Violet ran and got a stool and stood up on her tip toes.

"_Hi Andrew! I'm Salu, you can call me Violet or Vi. Well once you can talk. Can I call you Drew?" _she whispered looking at the few weeks old baby.

"_Hush now, Violet, Drew needs his sleep,"_ whispered her father as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. They watched proudly as a brother and sister bond was being taken place before them. This would become important soon in their life.

A few months later, Vi's house burnt down and her parents were caught in the fire. Her father died as soon as they arrived at the hospital. Her mother was slowly dying.

"_Mommy?" _Violet asked as her mother breathed slowly. She held Drew in her arms and sat on the edge of the bed.

"_Sweetie, I want you to be a big girl and take care of your brother. But I have something to tell you. You see Andrew, for now he does not know that he has a twin sister. He and she were separated after a fire. One of these days, he will find out that he has a twin. I want you to tell him one day. But tell him this, that no matter what, you'll always love him."_

"_I promise mommy!"_

"_You and your brother will live with your Uncle Jorge, Auntie Ashley and Cousin Butterfly in their mansion. Teach your brother not to become vain and greedy not just because he lives in a rich place, but to be humble and generous. I love you sweet rock candy heart. Good bye…" _

"_Mommy! Don't leave me! Mommy!" _

* * *

Vi struggled to fight the tears as the fell from her face. The wolf pup could feel her pain and whimpered and howled.

"Um h-hello, rich girl, you ok?" asked Brainy, blushing. He couldn't stand to see his crush cry. He shook her and she looked up.

"H-huh? Oh, I have name, you know," she sniffed.

"Ok, VIOLET, it's just that you're cry'n about somethin'n"

"Shut up, Brainy." She blushed looking at him.

"Ok, ok. Yeesh!"

"I want to come back later, k?"

"Fine."

They walked off in silence, the wolf pup wagging its tail as it watched them leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't done this for a while now and I hope to get this done! Whooo! Today is my Birthday! Wheeee! I challenged myself to get this done by 10:30 am but I lost the bet... to myself. Erm.. how do you loose a bet to yourself. Anyways, I had fun with this. And now I forgot what I was going to say... Oh well. **

**-LadyProtecta out!**

* * *

Brainy leaned on the metal barrier that had separated the zebras from the people. He watched as his partner petted one foal that curiously trotted up to them with its mother. Violet giggled and snorted as she handed it an apple. Brainy gave a smug smile and snickered. She looked at him and glared.

"Ok, what's wrong with my laugh?" she snapped.

"Number one, it's weird, number two you're too much of an animal lover, so there."

"And number three is?" She drew her face closer to his by standing on her tiptoes. He struggled to fight the heat that rapidly filled his body. His heart pounded as he bit his lip real hard that he thought it would bleed.

"_That you're cute no that's not the right word…you're adorable and that you stole my heart…" _Those annoying words formed in his mind.

"That you're weird and you act like a kid not to mention that you're my school's rival. So why don't you say some stuff about me. Tell me what you think about me, " He said proudly. He lifted her chin and looked into her amethyst eyes.

This incredibly hot Jet boy was challenging his rival at this little game that was amusing him.

"He's hot, he's guy who isn't so full of himself, and he actually has a brain no duh that's why his little sister calls him Brainy. Speaking of the girl, he's the brother of Drew's look alike twin. Scary…maybe she and he are –nah… but this is the guy of my dreams."

"Hello Earth to rich girl!" Violet blinked to see that they were still standing there. Brainy had an irritated look on his face. Vi blushed radish red.

"Ok, you're a jerk, you're my school's rival, your rude, and you put your gang before your sister," she said with a smirk.

"WHAT?! I DO NOT!"

"YOU DO TO!"

"WELL SHE FORGAVE ME! I CAME HERE FOR HER SAKE AND SHE TRICKS ME INTO BEING HANDCUFFED WITH A STUCK UP GIRLY GOTH SNOB!"

"YEA? WELL OUR SIBLINGS DID THIS TO US AND NOW I'M STUCK WITH A CRAZY JET JERK!"

Violet blushed again and reluctantly slapped his face to show that she would not give in. She then turned her heel and stormed away from the zebras, dragging her reluctant and annoyed crush along with her.

* * *

They pasted by the Hyena cage were few of the pack was busy chasing each other around, laughing like a bunch of fools.

"That's you, Vi," Brainy snickered pointing to one that was rolling on the ground.

"Oh yea? Well that's you," she shot back, pointing to a buffalo, "You know what, since your green faced, I think I should called you the Grinch." She giggled and snorted again, making his heart beat even faster than usual.

"I am not going to be called the Grinch by some rich goodie two shoes!"

"Well you are selfish and you and the green dude have a lot in common."

"I am so not like him, HYENA!"

"Grinchy, Grinchy, Grinchy, Grinchy, Grinchy!!"

The two bickered as they pasted by each cage, saying that the other looked like the animal that they passed by.

* * *

"Hey what's this?" asked Violet as they approached a large cave that was at least as big as a three story building. The Jet and the girl with the black haired girl walked into a large dark room with exhibits left and right of them. There were crocodiles, alligators, bats, spiders, bugs and things that go bump in the night.

Vi stepped closer to one window, which the sign said: Burmese Python, 15 ft long. She looked around at the exhibit and saw it staring at her in the center, it's eyes wide as it pulled her into it's sort of lullaby movement.

Suddenly it snapped at the glass that separated it from its viewer and she shrieked, stepping backwards and bumped into Brainy. She turned around to look at him with her frightened eyes for a second then quickly hugged him, clinging to his shirt and burying her face into his chest. His heart pounded in his ears as his face went red. As if his body had a mind of it's own, his arms wrapped around her.

"I want to leave now, Querl, please," she whispered, struggling to not look at the snake. He pulled away from her, and she quickly hugged his arm as he dragged her out.

She gasped a fresh breath of air once the sunlight hit her snow-white face. Brainy turned to look at her. "You ok, you looked really freaked out back there," he asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I just hate snakes. They freak me out since day one," she mumbled. She shuttered at the memory of a snake that was way to close to her brother's swing and nearly bit him. Uncle Jorge and his butler Bob called the animal control to come and pick it up.

Brainy remembered that his lil sis had messed around with a garden snake and begged their mother into keeping it as a pet. When Brianna saw it, she fainted.

* * *

Skittles, Drew, Ayla and Abel saw them and bounded up to them. "Yo, Bro… uh… what's wrong with your girlfriend," Skittles said, half joking around, half acting worried.

Brainy and Vi glared at her.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

Abel and Andrew looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Anita and Ayla were giggling and whispering in between squeals.

"Well at least our siblings plus their partners are getting along. I can't stand being around him," said Violet.

"Well I can't stand being around you!" growled Brainy.

"Sure and we didn't just see Tinya rack up at least a 200 fee at the gift shop," said Drew.

"How much?" asked his sister.

"250. Nearly bought half of the place."

"Which she had to go and buy all the Skittles packs and dried mangos with sugar coating on them," sighed Skittles.

"Your favorite sweets. Well that's a good sign, you go nuts for those," said her brother.

"Yeah… and hot shot over here lost the key," said Abel.

"Yes and I'm handcuffed to my school's –" Violet began to shout.

"Rival! We know, we know!" said the kids.

"Hey all their names start with A, Hyena. What should we call this gang?" asked Brainy, looking into her eyes, well only the right one that was visible for him to see.

"How bout the A musketeers," suggest Abel. Drew nodded to it while Ayla and Skittles made disgusted faces.

"How bout not," they chorused.

"I got, Grinchy… how bout the four _**annoying**_ A's," said Vi with a sly grin spreading across her face.

"I like it," said her partner.

"Not funny," snapped Skittles, "But at least these two love birds agreed on something. Aw even gave each other nicknames, Grinchy and Hyena!" The kids laughed hysterically at their older comrades who were blushing.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

Ayla's metallic blue phone rang and she took it out of her stylish black purse. She was answering to her older brother who called to see if she and her friends would join them for lunch.

"Sure," said Skittles who was nodding in agreement with Drew and Abel.

"Fine by me," said Vi, cheerfully.

"Whatever," mumbled Brainy.

* * *

The group met up with Garth, Imra, Clark, Lois, Chuck, Lulu, Brin, Tinya, Jordan, Obi, Reep and Butterfly. Drew was right, Tinya had reached her insanity point in shopping and had taken over at least three tables, two which had all of her stuff. Brin just bought a monkey that had Velcro arms that sang the "Wild Thing" song.

The children sat at another table and jabbered away about the animals they saw. Ayla had a surprise for Obi and Skittles, two leather handbags, one wine red, the other magenta and black. The girls squealed and Skittles bounded up to Brainy to show it off.

For the very first time ever, Violet saw him give his little sister a warm smile, the smile of a little boy on his birthday, the smile that said I-love-you-and-you're-my-little-sister-so-I-care-about-you. After Skittles hugged him and skipped back to her table, he turned to look Vi, who quickly turned around, blushing.

Tinya, Lulu, Butterfly and Imra looked at her and giggled, exchanging gossip about the Romeo and Juliet couple that sat across from them. Violet sighed and said that she was ready to leave.

* * *

After a few arguments on the next meeting spot, the group split up and went in different directions.

"I need to go to the bathroom," said Vi.

Brainy looked at her, his green face turning all red.

"Like now…." Vi looked like she was going to cry as she wiggled uncomfortably

She quickly ran into a port potty while he waited in front of the door. He heard the toilet flush and Violet rushed right out.

"Ok… let's go!" she said smiling and turned to walk off only to have her cuff jerked. She looked at him,

"Now I have to go!" he said, wearily.

Vi rolled her eyes and got out some hand sanitizer. She saw him standing there looking at her.

"Can I have some?" he asked.

"I thought bad boys don't use hand sanitizer?" she teased.

"Who said that?"

"Uh no one. But usually you guys just wipe your hands on your pants and act like it's nothing."

"That's just some guys. We are picky about what's clean. I sometimes have to pick up after my baby sis and believe me… you should see her room."

She gave him about three drops and put the bottle back in her purse. Her bangs fell over her right eye.

"Stupid bangs," she grumbled as she took out a hair clip shaped like a lily and moved her bangs out of her face, showing both her eyes. Brainy blushed when her eyes met his. Never before had he seen both her eyes. She looked so different, in a good way.

"You look uh… different," he stammered.

"Don't get any ideas," she snarled.

"I'm not. Gosh I'm not who you think I am. I'm not some bad boy that does all that stuff like smoke and crap."

"And I'm not a snob."

Brainy gave her that warm smile and she blushed as raindrops fell from the sky. Everyone took cover, screaming as rain fell. Violet shivered as Brainy grabbed her, sheltering her from the rain with his unbutton brown short sleeve shirt that he had worn over his black t-shirt. He held her close to his chest as he watched the rainfall from the sky.

Vi felt his heart beat so loud as she leaned against his chest. He felt so warm even through the soaking rain that fell on them. She looked up at him. He may have been a bad boy, but he wasn't so bad now.

"Don't get any ideas," he said, grinning. His jade eyes sparkled as he said those words.

* * *

The rain had stopped and Brainy and Vi walked out of their shelter, which they had shared with at least a dozen other people.

"Vi!"

Vi turned to see her cousin and Reep running up to them.

"Dudes! You should have seen the alligator pond. It's like totally flooded so their closing that area up," said Reep.

Vi nodded stunned. "Um… so…"

"We're headed to the snack shop wanna come?" Butterfly asked.

"Um…"

"We-we'll catch up with you later ok?" Brainy cut in.

"Sure!" Then Reep aka Cham and Butterfly ran off in search of the snack bar.

"So now what?" asked Brainy.

* * *

"Uh… hey look a photo booth. I love those!" Vi dragged him over to the small little booth and put in a dollar for 15 pictures. Brainy protested and nagged that he hated those things. She pulled him inside.

"Smile!" she giggled. Brainy sighed.

_Flash._

Vi smiled while Brainy frown in misery.

_Flash._

Vi stuck out her tongue while Brainy looked at her.

_Flash._

"Come on Grinchy, smile!" she giggled pulling his arm.

_Flash._

"Fine," he grumbled.

_Flash._

He gave a cheesy grin. God this was ruining his reputation.

_Flash._

Violet flung her arms around him and hugged him while giving the peace sign.

_Flash._

He blushed like mad and decided who cares.

_Flash._

He wrapped his arms around her and made a funny face.

_Flash._

"HI!" screamed Skittles into the camera as she and Drew fell into the booth.

_Flash._

"Skittles!" screamed Brainy, giving a half smile.

"Drew!" laughed Vi.

_Flash._

The kids made funny faces.

_Flash._

Brainy gave Skittles antlers.

_Flash._

"Moose!" he shouted.

_Flash._

"Idiot!" Skittles yelled. Drew was giving his sister bunny ears. She batted him away.

_Flash._

Vi hugged her brother while Brainy tickled Skittles.

* * *

The photos were done. And the two little one showed them off to their friends, who were waiting patiently outside by walking on the rails of the monkey cage and scaring the heck out of the security and all of the elderly women who were franticly screaming at the children.

"Oh my gosh, Skittles look at your face!" yelled Ayla.

"These are good!" said Abel.

"Especially with the…LOVE BIRDS!" Drew and Skittles cried.

"Shut up and let us see!" said Vi as she snatched the pictures. Drew and Skittles began flailing their arms around and acted like birds.

"Coo, Coo!" they laughed as their siblings looked at them, embarrassed of their stupid ways.

"You know these aren't that bad," said Brainy, smiling.

"I guess. It was fun though," Vi giggled.

Brainy turned and swung his sister around and lifted her onto his shoulders. He ran around like a wild kid, screaming at the top of his lungs as Skittles laughed. Vi, Abel, Ayla and Drew laughed and ran after the two hooligans.


End file.
